Inside The Mind Of A Killer
by Bubbel97
Summary: When you have a Death Note, the world is lying beneath your feet. But using it can be both wonderful and a neverending nightmare. Take a look into the mind of Kira himself and his right hand.


**Inside the mind of a killer**

* * *

40 seconds left... done. Another 40 seconds... done. 40 seconds more...

In my head, a never-ending circle of time existed. 40 seconds and 6 minutes... 13 days... 40 seconds...

It was all that mattered. Every word imprinted on the sheet, that brought me closer to my goal and my vision, it was everything.  
As so many times before, I looked at my watch and silently counted the seconds.

3...2...1.

Done. Another rotten soul was removed from this world. A smile graced my lips and I chuckled silently.  
All of them was pieces in my game. Neverending victims, pieces, who threated God, committed crimes or just was in the way.

Raye Penber. Naomi Misora. L Lawliet. Mihael Keehl, Mail Jeevas.  
They were just a few of the countless people that God punished, in the name of justice. Deleted.

Because my goal is a necessary goal, something that will make the world a better place to live in. Without crimes, war or bad people, cleaned from them. And nobody will ever know who sacrificed himself and risked so much to do this for them. I am the one who do it.

Because I am Kira, and nothing can ever stop me.

_I won this battle, L, _I thought as I wrote down another name automatically. I checked names and faces from my computer as I wrote, I had great help of the FBI's data system that I had hacked myself into.

I wrote down the name of another serial killer.

_I am Kira._

Then, a name of a infamous rapist that had countless victims all over the country.

_I am God._

...A FBI agent that happened to work on the wrong case at the wrong time.

_I punish. _

A terrorist bomber.

I wrote down another name. A crazy killer...Beyond Birthday... His life would soon be over. Heart attack to them all.  
_  
I Am..._

6...5... Almost there... 3...2...

_Kira._

* * *

"DEEELEEETE!" With froth running down the corners of my lips, I wrote and wrote and wrote and wrote like I never had done something else.

It felt so good, to be punishing them all... deleting them, deleting them deleting them delete delete delete delete delete delete delete...

"SAKUJO!" I roared and crazily thrusted my pen in the still untouched paper of the Death Note.  
All bad people, all killers and rapists and terrorists and bombers.. All wars.

Delete. Delete.

I am Teru Mikami, also known as X-Kira. I enjoy deleting, that goes without saying.  
Kira is my God. I would do everything for him.

I have but one purpose in my life. My eyes are glowing red and with that I can judge every single person I meet.

Good or evil.  
Evil or good.

There's nothing else.

My pleasure in life, is to do this. Writing, writing, writing down names, knowing that they'll die as flies. It's all I can ever do.  
Even though my whole world is in black and white, and there's no excuses.

Maybe I'm a killer too.

* * *

My painted nails scratched against the paper sheet a moment before I brought up my pen. I was lying on my stomach at the couch with a laptop in front of me. I giggled a bit as I read the name at the screen. Light would be pleased with me if I did this.

I was only helping him, but sometimes I wondered how long I could go. I had traded my eyes, not only one but two times and now I could easily read how much time the criminals had left. I did it all for Light.

I began writing, automatically. I read their name, imagined their face in my mind as I quickly wrote it down with my neat handwriting. I knew that somewhere they were all crumpling up, grasping their chest as their hearts stopped beating.

It may be cruel, but I could never forget what the world of injustice had done to my family.

_I was lying there on the floor in a pool of my parents' blood as I saw them fade away from life. They were shot, right before my eyes, that day at the bank robbery._

After that, I began hating criminals more than anything else possible. I did this to prevent something like that to ever happen again. It was what I lived for.

I am Misa Amane, also known as the second Kira and Misa-Misa-chan, and I believe that what Light is doing, is justice. But really I don't care about justice. I do what he tells me to, but sometimes I wonder if he really knows what he's doing.

Somewhere deep inside me I know that this is wrong.  
Wrong to kill.

The God that I am raised to worship, he would never ordain something like this.

But I trust Light. I believe that he will lead me through all of this safely. Lead me through the darkness when my light is fading, because a world without Light would be very dark, as Ryuzaki said. I think I miss him a bit...

I still don't know if what I'm doing is right or wrong.

But I do it anyway.

* * *

_I am Kira, I am God._

_And I am God's right hand._

_And I am what he doesn't know.  
_

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading! What do you think? Is Kira doing wrong with killing criminals? And what about Mikami and Misa?  
Another note: This is not meant to bash any character, I love them all.**

**Please review!**


End file.
